pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Constance City
Constance City is the final city in the Vesryn Region storyline and is situated entirely in the sky. It is accessed by travelling over Mount Nova from Skadar City and also connects to the fourth Safari Zone as well as the Timelocked Temple. It is also home to the fourth Sigil Hall, the Hall of Masters. Walkthrough The trainers in this area give increased experience whenever their Pokémon are defeated in battle. The final location of the Vesryn Spear is now open for exploration with the main objective being to gain the tool for accessing the fifth Sigil Hall from Wilson. However, a few other locations in this city may be useful to the player before setting out to challenge the player's father, including the Attack Box Shop in the mid-west as well as a house concealing a level 70 to the northeast of where the player arrived from Mount Nova. The process for being able to trigger the battle with Rotom is identical to the one encountered in Onega Town. TIP: Visiting the Attack Box Shop for the first time is the only way the player will be able to pick up Rare Boxes in the future. Once the player has defeated Wilson once again he will grant them access to the Timelocked Temple in the southeast where the player will be able to find the HM they need to access the fifth Sigil Hall, the Hall of Legends, inside of Varlox Cave. Before leaving the city after obtaining HMXX Tesseract, the player may now venture into Safari Zone 4 to obtain a Weatherstone which will allow the player to encounter and battle one of the three at level 75 from the pillars in the northern part of the city. The player can then return to Constance City to battle the other two birds once they obtain more Weatherstones. TIP: If the player leaves this area with a team that they believe is not prepared to face multiple Pokémon around level 120 with little to no chance to heal between fights, they are advised to use the Delta Temple in Yangtze Town as an additional means of gaining experience. Obtainable Items inside.}} in their party}} |Souldew|}} or at the front of their party}} |} 'Attack Box Shop Items' Obtainable Pokémon |561|}} |} 'Encounterable Pokémon' |Z|O|75|One}} |Z|O|75|One}} |Z|O|75|One}} |Z|O|70|One}} |} Hall Of Masters Finishing the trend displayed by the last three Sigil Halls, the Hall of Masters features zero puzzles and three mandatory trainer battles in order to reach Wilson. The third battle pairs the player against Wilson's Fanboy, Stewart, who deviates from the Sigil Hall's mostly Dragon-type standard and uses Normal types instead. After defeating the Hall of Legends the player may then return to rematch against Wilson as many times as they desire. 'Lesser Trainers' Scientist Mikore|4}} |108}} |109}} |109}} |109}} Scientist Andrew|3}} |109}} |109}} |109}} 'Wilson Fanboy Stewart' 'Elite Four Wilson' Items: Full Restore x2 Trivia * Constance City is named after Lake Constance Category:Location Category:Town Category:Vesryn Category:Safari Zone Category:Sigil Halls